Roar
"Roar" is a song by American singer-songwriter Katy Perry for her fourth studio album Prism (2013). It was serviced to radio stations as the lead single from the record on August 10, 2013; it was digitally released on August 12, 2013. The song was written and produced by Dr. Luke, Max Martin, and Cirkut, with additional songwriting provided by Perry and Bonnie McKee. The lyrics address standing up for oneself and self-empowerment. "Roar" received generally mixed to favorable reviews from music critics; many appreciated its overall production, while others felt that its lyrical content contained "clichés". The song became Perry's eighth non-consecutive number one song on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and, also peaked at number one in various charts, including Australia, Canada, Ireland, Scotland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. Additionally, it also reached the top five in most international charts, including France, Germany, Italy, and Switzerland. To promote the song, Perry performed at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards, under the Brooklyn Bridge, as the ceremony's closing, on The X Factor, and on the German TV show Schlag den Raab. Grady Hall and Mark Kudsi directed the song's music video, which features Perry trying to adapt to the jungle where she survived a plane crash, and taming a tiger. It garnered generally mixed reviews from music critics. "Roar" has been nominated for the Song of the Year and for the Best Pop Solo Performance at the 56th Grammy Awards. Lyrics I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready 'cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now Chorus I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Now I’m floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready ’cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now Chorus I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar... Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar... Category:Songs Category:Pop Category:Katy Perry